


I can't

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 5: Recovery [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble 5: Recovery, Drabble 5: Recuperación, Drabble Collection, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—What’s up, Jack? Did I do something...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No puedo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/857775) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Between Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices.

Jack opened his eyes. Ianto was lost in his neck, his kisses were as fantastic as usual, but there was something at the base of Jack’s stomach pressing to come out.

—Wait, wait...

Ianto, reticent, separated a little from Jack. The Captain held him by the shoulders, as far as his long arms allowed him. He kept his head down. His breathing was agitated.

—What’s up, Jack? Did I do something...?

—No, no, Ianto, not your fault...

—So...

Jack put his hand to his mouth, suppressing the nausea, and ran. After a few seconds, Ianto followed him.


End file.
